Late Night Games
by mokubo
Summary: Moku here with Xenophobic! Today we bring you games and stories with Zelda and pals! Please RR, if possible and enjoy! PG for mild language...


Xenophobic -- Wif Moku Moku Chan  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Late Night Games with Link n' Crew!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Moku: Konichiwa! Moku Chan here! As the OFFICIAL host of Xenopho--  
  
Libby: *cough cough* ONE of the official hosts...  
  
Moku: Right ^_^! Forgot you were there, sorry!  
  
Libby: Forgot I was here? I'm sitting right freaking next to you! I s'pose you forgot Meryl was here too...  
  
Moku: Who's Meryl?  
  
Libby: ...  
  
Meryl: ...  
  
Moku: ...  
  
Libby: The... OTHER host...  
  
Moku: Oh yesh! So sorry, anyway, as I was saying... I, uh...  
  
Libby: You forgot what you were saying?  
  
Moku: I think so...  
  
Libby: Roll the tape, Meryl!  
  
Meryl: *flicks switch*  
  
TAPE: This is XENOPHOBIC! The stupid pointless show/fic made late late at night and run by coffee! Hope you enjoy your stay for however short it may be...  
  
Libby: And the disclaimers?  
  
Meryl: *flicks switch*  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Speaking on behalf of all who partipate in this fic (Which may be you, if you write or review) we do not own ANYTHING! Cept, Jamolioca Coffee and a few scraps of food lying about... So, in all respect... Don't sue ^_^!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tatl: Uhm, Link? Why are we here? It looks like... A game show...  
  
Link: *shrugs*  
  
Tatl: Oh, you CAN'T just say we appered here, that MAKES NO SENSE!  
  
Link: ...  
  
Tatl: Oooookay... Then... Is anything interesting going to happen? Preferably soon?  
  
Libby: *nudges Moku* Well?  
  
Moku: Well what?  
  
Libby: Tell them about the show!  
  
Moku: What show?  
  
Libby: Geeeshush! THIS one!  
  
Moku: Oh! Yesh! Welcome Link, Tatl, Zelda, Ganadorf, Skull Kid, Teal, Navi, Kafei and-- Kafei?! KAFEI!!! *clings*  
  
Kafei: o.o;;  
  
Tatl: What are you doing?!  
  
Moku: I don't remember ^_^ *huggles*  
  
Libby: Erm, okay... I'll wrap up the intro... Welcome characters of Zelda ^_^ Your on our show Xenophobic, and we hope you enjoy your stay!  
  
Tatl: What do we do?  
  
Libby: Lots of things! Interviews, games, torturing--  
  
Tatl: TORTURING?!  
  
Libby: *coughs* What I MEANT was mailbags, meetings with random fan girls and stuff like that... ^_^  
  
Link: ...  
  
Tatl: ...  
  
Libby: Heh... Heh... So let's start the night of with a little game! Okay, Meryl! Flick the switch!  
  
Meryl: *sleeping*  
  
Libby: Meryl?  
  
Meryl: *still soundly asleep*  
  
Libby: *sweatdrop* M-m-meryl? ..............MERYL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meryl: o.o! *flicks the switch*  
  
TAPE: The current game is... DODGEBALL! (Heh, just watched South Park, I had too...) The teams will be as follows... Link, Navi, Skull Kid, and Mido on team 1. On team 2 it's Ganandorf, Zelda, Tatl, and Kafei...  
  
Kafei: I... Can't...  
  
Libby: Let 'em go, Moku...  
  
Moku: Who?  
  
Libby: Kafei.  
  
Moku: Kafei!! *double clings*  
  
TAPE: Erm, nevermind... In Kafei's place, we will have Teal.  
  
Tatl: What?! That's not fair!  
  
Teal: But I'm your brother!  
  
Tatl: But we can't even pick up a ball!  
  
Teal: Oooooh... ^_^;;  
  
TAPE: GO!  
  
*all is silent*  
  
TAPE: Uhm, excuse me... GO!!  
  
Navi: Uh... How do we play?  
  
TAPE: Huh? Oh, the rules are as follows: You may pick up a ball from the ground, you then throw it at someone. If you are hit with the ball, you are out! If you catch the ball, you may throw it back. Ready now? GO!!  
  
*buzzer sound*  
  
Mido: Oh, I got it! *picks up a ball and chucks it at Link, hitting him in the face* SCORE!!  
  
TAPE: Nonononono! Don't throw it at a player on your own team, throw it at the opposing team!  
  
Mido: But I don't liiiike him...  
  
TAPE: That's too bad, now throw the ball!  
  
*buzzer sounds*  
  
Link: *picks up a balls and chucks it across the room, hitting Zelda in the face and knocking her flat*  
  
TAPE: Zelda is out!  
  
Zelda: My nose! It's bleeding!  
  
TAPE: That's nice. YOUR OUT!  
  
Zelda: Aghhh! B-blood!! All over!! It's everywhere!!  
  
Ganandorf: I can NOT work with her bleeding all over like that! Call me when she's done! *storms off*  
  
Zelda: I-i can't breath! I think my nose is broken! Oh oh! Call an ambulance!  
  
Libby: Erm, I think that means we have to move on...  
  
Tatl: Move on?! Help her! She's gonna die!!!  
  
Libby: *shoves Zelda in a closet* Naw naw, she'll be fine ^_^ What do ya say we get to some commercials? MERYL-SAN!!  
  
Meryl: *flicks switch*  
  
--  
  
Saria: Hi there! I'm Saria and today I'm gonna sell you something you'll like! *walks to a desk with hair products* What we have here is all natural... Kokiri Shampoo!!! That's right, Kokiri Shampoo! Not only is it healthy, pretty, and smells really really good, but it WORKS! It cleans your hair like never before! Let's see it in action! *walks to a sink Malon is sitting next too* Hi there! If you'll please relax, we're going to us all natural Kokiri Shampoo!  
  
Malon: Uhm... Okay...  
  
Saria: *dumps bottle in her hair* There! Now, leave it in for about 60 seconds and you hair will be healthy and clean! That's right, only sixty seconds! *walks over to a clean piece or carpet* Not only that, but it's safe on your floor, *pours a little on the floor and it sinks into the carpet*  
  
Malon: Uhm, c-can we take this out of my hair now?  
  
Saria: *walks to a puppy* On your pets, *pours some on and the puppy dashes of yelping*  
  
Malon: H-hello? This is starting to burn my hair... Saria?  
  
Saria: And EVEN with you kids! *walks to Mido and pours some in his mouth*  
  
Mido: What the--!! AGHHHHH! *gurgle gurgle*  
  
Malon: My hair! It's burning! SARIA! *sticks her head in the sink and rinses off* My head! AGHHH! My hair!  
  
Saria: Kokiri Shampoo has not been animal tested, becuase we know it's safe. We know it is.  
  
Malon: MY HAIR!! It's GREEEEEEEN! *passes out*  
  
Saria: It is also not sold in stores, so call the Xenophobic hotline, now ^_^ *smiles*  
  
--  
  
Libby: Riiight, so ^_^ I guess we'll be taking a break now. A... BETTER break... And when we come back we'll have an interview! With which character? You tell us! Feel free to send us--  
  
Moku: That's MY line!  
  
Libby: ... You... Just said you forgot it...  
  
Moku: I did?  
  
Libby: *nods*  
  
Moku: Oh... Carry on ^_^!  
  
Libby: Don't you think your hurting Kafei's arm?  
  
Moku: *shock* Am I?!  
  
Kafei: No, I can't feel it anymore...  
  
Moku: Okay good ^_^!  
  
Kafei: Th-that... Wasn't what I meant...  
  
Moku: Huh?  
  
Libby: Er, ANYway... Feel free to contact Moku anytime and if she remembers, she'll write back! (But you're probably safer reviewing...) Please R+R so we can continue!! Hmm... End.  
  
Meryl: *flicks off switch* 


End file.
